


rock your body

by introductory



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Post-Canon, Trans Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/pseuds/introductory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's still taller than Mark, but everything else about her has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rock your body

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 2012 November 12 for a prompt requesting non-op trans lady Eduardo.

She's still taller than Mark, but everything else about her has changed.  Mark pins her up against her bedroom wall, runs his fingers through the hair that falls in thick waves around Edie's face, skims over the dip of her waist, the sweet curvature of her hips.  From her form she's a stranger, as different as can be from the boy Mark once knew at Harvard; from the way she still makes Mark's heart race, still makes his chest tighten with want, they're without a doubt one and the same.

Mark, she says.  Mark, please.  

Her voice is different now, rounder, and Mark replays the sound in his head, searching for familiar intonations.  He puts his mouth to Edie's neck and listens for her gasp, worries the skin there with his teeth until Edie pushes him away.

Mark's outer layers are quick work, hoodie and jeans deposited beside the bed they stumble towards.  Edie's hands are slow, hesitant on the buttons of her tailored blouse, but Mark is impatient; he kneels up on the bed, undoing the rest and pushing the blouse off her shoulders.  The bra underneath is black lace, delicate over the tiny swell of her breasts; Mark puts his hands over them, rubbing gently with his thumbs, cataloguing the shape of them and how easily they fit into his palms.

Edie makes a stifled noise when Mark pulls her down onto the bed, and again when he reaches for the buttons of her trousers.  Wait, Mark, she says.  Maybe it's not such a good -- 

Mark scoffs. Don't be ridiculous, he says, his hands stilled in midair.  I don't have bad ideas.  After a moment, Edie nods, and Mark lifts her hips and gets her trousers undone.

Edie is wearing matching black panties, low on her hipbones, and she is -- hard.  The juxtaposition should be stranger than it is.  But this is also Edie underneath him, against all probability, Edie who was Eduardo who was once Mark's best friend, and if there's one thing Mark knows it's how to adapt.

He leans down, pressing his lips to Edie's stomach and trailing downwards, refusing to stop even when Edie tugs at his hair.  

Wait, Mark, she says, breathless.  I know you're not -- you don't have to --

I know, says Mark, kissing the crest of her hip.  But I want to.

He will never be able to make it up to her, not completely, will always owe her more than what he can give.  Finding her again, accepting her invitation, is not so much a second chance as it is a first:  to to taste her, to touch her, to fit her between his lips and make her come; to learn her the way he never did Eduardo.

(Eduardo who is Edie who is flushed and trembling and beautiful, who has never been anything less than beautiful -- )

Let me do this, says Mark.  Please.

Edie breathes in, breathes out.  Okay, Mark, she says, and her voice is small but sure.  Okay.


End file.
